


Plus One!

by roseantique1234



Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [5]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BaekMin, Boyfriends, Episode: s11e03 Plus One, Fluff, M/M, hwangdeep, jealous boyfriend, jealous dongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Minhyun finally gets a break and is back in the NU'EST dorms admidst the hectic Wanna One promotions. But why is Jinyoung with him? What of the lovey dovey goodies Dongho had all planned out?
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Hwang Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019301
Kudos: 13





	Plus One!

1158

Dongho anxiously dusts the sofa and dining table for the nth time. Do I need to mop the house again? What if I missed a spot? A million concerns raced through Dongho’s mind as he nervously eyed the blinking clock.

Why was the usually laid back and messy Dongho so uptight about cleanliness today? Well, the answer is simple. His beloved big head boyfriend was finally coming home today! Or at least, it’s for the weekend. YMC decided to be humane and gave the boys the weekend before their comeback showcase off so that they could unwind and destress from the hectic few months. Usually, on their breaks, Minhyun would go back to Busan, but since he barely had two days this time, he decided to return to his second home – the NU’EST dorm. When Dongho found out he nearly flipped. For the past week he has been nagging at the members to pick up their underwear, sweep the floors and clear the trash – the dorm had be spotless or Minhyun was not taking even a mili-step into it.

While Dongho usually lamented Minhyun’s nagging him being gone meant that the house became significantly quieter. Gone was his friend who would stay up late composing tracks with him. Gone was his dictionary when he needed poetic words for his lyrics. Gone was his muse (for now at least).

1202

where is he???? it isn’t like him to be late/

Indeed, Minhyun promised to be home by 1200 sharp, but 2 minutes had passed and he still was not home. Dongho’s heart ached with anxiety and worry: did something happen? did he change his mind? did i dry clean all my sheets for nothing?

Just as his worries began to spiral out of control, the familiar beeps of the dorm lock was heard. Dongho knew that sound, more importantly, Dongho knew the rhythm at which it was keyed in – his baby was home.

Like an eager tiger cub, Dongho raced to the door to greet his beloved. When he reached the door it was just barely ajar and the familiar tuft of reddish-brown hair peaked through the gap. Without wasting a second Dongho swung the door open and pulled the taller into a giant bear hug. Minhyun tried to pry himself off, but before he could even get a word in Dongho had captured his lips. It was as soft as he had remembered, a little chapped from the cold but pillowy all the same. Dongho tried to lean in for more but Minhyun roughly pushed him off. Slightly offended, Dongho glared at him, “What was that for?”

Exasperated Minhyun glowed a deep red, almost like his hair, “Idiot, look around before you do things like that.”

“What…?”

At that moment Dongho peered behind Minhyun and his eyes widened in shock. A familiar tiny face avoided his eyes as he tried to hide the pinkish blush on his cheeks.

“What’s Jinyoung doing here?” Dongho questioned Minhyun.

“I’ll explain later, can I come in and put my stuff first? C’mon Jinyoung.”

Minhyun clasped onto Jinyoung’s hand guiding him across the familiar hallways. Dongho just stood there in shock.

1230

“So are you going to explain to me now?” Dongho interrogated, as Minhyun and Jinyoung enter the living room having changed into comfortable sweats.

“Huh? Oh, Jinyoung’s parents are away, and I didn’t want him to be alone, so I decided to invite him to stay with us. Jinyoung-arh do you want anything to drink?”

Jinyoung shyly shook his head, surprised at how nonchalant Minhyun was.

“And you didn’t ask us first?”

“I told Jonghyun and he said it was fine. Jinyoung you sure?”

Once again Jinyoung shook his head.

“damn that wartortle. Why didn’t you tell me about it?” Dongho replied, getting slightly irritated at the lack of attention Minhyun was giving him.

“Why did I have to? Besides, it’s only 2 days why are you so caught up over it? Jinyoung lemme go grab you some water” Minhyun shrugged as he started to get up from the couch.

Dongho harshly sat him down. “It matters because I deserve to know as your BOYFRIEND.”

“What the heck, it’s not like I’m cheating on Jinyoung with you, if I were, do you think I would have brought him home, TO YOU? It’s only 2 days, suck it up, or we’ll just camp out at a hotel.” Minhyun snapped as he slapped Dongho’s hand off him to head to the kitchen.

All this while Jinyoung was sweating in his seat as he curled up on the floor.

“Minhyun hyung… maybe I should just go…” Jinyoung began.

“No. You’re gonna stay, if he has an issue with you staying he’ll have to leave.”

“What?! This is my house, why do I have to leave??!!”

“One, this is OUR house, and the company paid for it not any of us. Two, you need to leave because you are being a dick to the poor boy.”

“So you would put your “son” before your husband I see.” 

“Shut up Dongho, I’m tired enough from all the crap I’m getting from YMC and the sasaengs, I came home to relax not fight with you.”

“Yea and I scrubbed down the whole dorm so I could enjoy my weekend with the one I love. We already have three sons: Jonghyun. Aron, and Minki, we don’t need another one!”

Minhyun threw a tea towel over Dongho’s fuming head. “Get out and cool down, I don’t want to deal with you now.”

With that Dongho threw off the tea towel and stormed out of the dorm without a coat. He didn’t get it. This weekend was their precious time together and Minhyun had to bring in a third party. It was meant to be a weekend filled with sweet nothings, cuddles, music and kisses - but none of that was going to happen with Jinyoung around. The pair hardly got time to talk to each other on a regular day because of Minhyun’s crazy schedule, and with this whole comeback thing Dongho knew contact was impossible. This was essentially their last weekend for a while, and Jinyoung had to ruin it. Damn you, why do I love you you stupid fox.

[Back in the dorm]

“Hyung… are you sure you don’t need to get Dongho hyung,” Jinyoung started as he sheepishly sipped at his water.

Wanna One found out about Dongho and Minhyun’s relationship a couple of months into the formation of the group when Jisung accidentally spotted Dongho’s cheesy texts to Minhyun. They were a little weirded out at first, but have long accepted it. Minhyun was a reliable hyung, and they all really respected Dongho, it was a relationship with nothing to hate. Jinyoung particularly understood how much Dongho meant to Minhyun, and in this moment he could tell that Minhyun was both worried and hurt.

“He’ll be fine, besides… he needs to grow up. I can’t believe we fought the minute we met, doesn’t he get that I came home because I wanted to spend time with him too.” Minhyun let out a small sigh as he grabbed Dongho’s favourite throw pillow to breathe in its scent – indeed it still smelled like him.

The two sat silently as they await the return of the other NU’EST members.

0300

Dongho keys in the familiar key into the dorm.

He’d gone on a long drive, similar to the ones he used to take with Minhyun before he left. He’d breathed in the night air and he’d mostly calmed down, resigning to the fact that he would have to share his boyfriend for the next two days.

He tiptoed into the dorm, careful not to wake up his members and Jinyoung, and he felt his way to his room.

Without turning on the lights Dongho collapsed into his bed, ready to enjoy a peaceful night after that tumultuous afternoon. But instead of being greeted by the soft sheets of his freshly dry-cleaned sheets, his back fell onto a bony bolster, causing both him and it to yelp out in shock. In a rush, Dongho fumbled with the light switch and his room was lit up. There sitting on his bed, rubbing both his eyes and hip was Hwang Minhyun.

“You’re home early. And you weren’t lying about scrubbing down the dorm eh.”

“What the heck are you doing on my bed?” Dongho asked bewildered.

“Well Minki moved into my room, and Jonghyun invited Jinyoung to use the spare bed in his room, so I just settled myself in here. Besides, it’s not like we’ve not slept together before.”

Dongho’s face revealed hints of pink. “I thought you were mad at me for being a dick.” Dongho slowly crawled into his sheets.

“I am still mad, but I love you more than that,” Minhyun naturally leaned his head into Dongho’s firm chest and began tracing his tattoos with his finger like he always did. Dongho’s chest was always a source of comfort for him.

Naturally, Dongho wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s shoulder and began caressing his upper arm. “Look, I’m sorry. It’s just everything happened so suddenly and I was hurt. I wanted this weekend to be special.”

Minhyun positioned his ear onto Dongho’s heart to listen to its firm beats. “I’m sorry for not telling you earlier, I was just too excited to see you again and it slipped my mind. Also, this weekend is going to be special; it’s always special when we are together.”

At that moment, Dongho was reminded why he loved Minhyun so much. He was kind, he was warm and most importantly he loved him back with every inch of his being. With his free hand, Dongho lifted Minhyun’s chin slightly and guided their lips to meet. Unlike the rough kiss earlier that day, this one was soft and sweet. It had been so so long. 

Maybe this weekend won’t be so bad after all. Dongho thought as Minhyun drifted off into dreamland, head still rested on his chest.

[The next morning…]

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Minhyun and Dongho were rudely awakened by what sounded like a zombie invasion outside their room. The pair arise from the bed half asleep and stumble out of the room. What they are greeted by is Aron struggling to make breakfast, Minki and Jinyoung wrestling on the floor with pots and pans, and Jonghyun chasing after them trying to break them up.

Minhyun and Dongho stared at this scene mouth agape. How the heck did this happen.

When the three noticed the lovely couple staring at them shell shocked they all giggled a sheepish giggle and greeted in unison, “Morning~”. 

“Did the lovely couple get a good night’s sleep?” Aron smirked as he plated his omelettes.

Before Minhyun could reply, Dongho gave him a quick peck and replied “Of course we did.”

Minhyun’s face flushed a deep red and he lightly hit Dongho’s chest.

“wooooOOOOoooOooOOooOooooOoo” Minki and Jinyoung teased as they skipped to the table to join them for breakfast.

“Well, I’m glad you two aren’t fighting anymore,” Jonghyun ever the mature first born leader sighed as he too sat himself at the table.

“What do you mean? We never fight, right babe?” Dongho replied while caressing Minhyun’s shoulder like he always did.

Minki and Jinyoung proceeded to giggle at the lovebirds, and Aron just lets out a light chuckle as he handed out the plates to everyone. That was the beginning of a rowdy rowdy weekend at the NU’EST dorm. They hardly left the house but having Jinyoung around brought back a youthful energy to the dorm and there was no end to the laughter. Minki finally had a playmate, much to Jonghyun’s distress, but everything was lovely in the dorm.

Two days flew by and soon Jinyoung and Minhyun had to leave. The goodbye was bittersweet, especially for Minki, but what could he do. Before they left Dongho pulled Jinyoung to the side and whispered “Hey Jinyoung, I’m sorry about my behaviour earlier this week. You’re always welcome back to the dorm, you make a nice plus one to our little family, that is if you want to be.”

“Hahahahahhaa thanks hyung, I’ll come by to play again soon,” Jinyoung chuckled in reply as he gave Dongho a reassuring pat.

Before Minhyun stepped out the door, Dongho stole one last peck, and their time apart began once again. But Dongho knew, this was only temporary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests!


End file.
